


Мирись, мирись, мирись.

by ahathani



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Crack, Humor, M/M, Tony is really bad at apologizing, Тони не умеет извиняться, атата, невоспитанный ребенок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahathani/pseuds/ahathani
Summary: Вам тут не детский сад, просто Тони Старк не умеет извиняться, да и вообще плохо контролирует, что и кому он говорит.





	Мирись, мирись, мирись.

**Author's Note:**

> Фик изначально опубликован в далеком 2012м году на дайри, в сообществе Captain America & Iron Man Community. Перетаскиваю потихоньку старые текстики сюда, потому что теперь я живу здесь.  
> *  
> Задание: — Ты совершил ошибку. Мы все их совершаем. Главное, учиться на них, чтобы избегать их в дальнейшем.  
> *  
> (Попытка вывернуть драму наизнанку и сделать смешно. Большей частью, диалогфик. Мувиверс, месяц-два после событий первого фильма, не больше.)

— Старк.  
Ник Фьюри взглядом гнул арматуру и заставлял детей плакать. Гений-миллиардер-бабник сдержанно кивнул и занял место за овальным столом. Тор одарил его мудрым, печальным взглядом престарелого бедуина; Бартон что-то увлеченно разглядывал на потолке, откинувшись на спинке стула; взгляд Наташи напоминал Сфинкса, спокойный, загадочный и недобрый. Брюс предусмотрительно отсутствовал.  
— Начнем. На повестке два вопроса: как нам всем жить с тем, что Старк такой засранец, и как наиболее эффективно потыкать его носом в лужу.  
С этими словами директор включил большой монитор, занимавший одну из стен. По телевизору показывали типичную больничную палату: ширма, тумбочка с казенной лампой, неудобная на вид кровать, стойка с капельницей.  
Совершенно верно. На кровати лежал довольно побитый, местами забинтованный, бледный и бессознательный Стив Роджерс, он же Капитан Америка.  
Фьюри проутюжил собравшихся взглядом.  
— Что ж, план такой.

*

Визит в больницу больше напоминал похищение с целью выкупа. Тони Старка вынули из его мастерской, подержали под душем, переодели из джинсов в более чистые джинсы и упаковали в черный автомобиль с тонированными стеклами. Наташа спокойно выслушала возмущенные вопли, затем угрозы, затем нытье, затем обиженное сопение. До палаты она вела владельца «Старк Индастриз» за руку, и со стороны это вовсе не походило на боевой захват, грозивший ему переломами нескольких пальцев.  
Там их ожидал Ник Фьюри. Ассистентка принесла кофе и сообщила, что капитан Роджерс сейчас на перевязке. Старк опустился в кресло, ссутулился и как-то сдулся; Наташа в соседнем кресле ~~точила~~ шлифовала ногти, и непроизнесенное «я могу тебя тяжело травмировать шестью способами, не меняя позы», как бы висело в воздухе между ними. Тони пил свой кофе, насупившись.  
— Ты знаешь, оттого, что ты пускаешь в кофе пузыри, он вкуснее не станет.  
Тони издал неодобрительный булькающий звук. Наташа снизошла до улыбки.  
— Я серьезно. То, что ты ведешь себя как надутый дошкольник, только подтверждает, что мы правильно выбрали меру наказания.  
Снова бульканье.  
— Тони. — Наташа прервала свое занятие и посмотрела на него. – Ты совершил ошибку. Мы все их совершаем. Главное, учиться на них, чтобы избегать их в дальнейшем. И если твой гениальный мозг не осилит переварить это дрянное клише, я поковыряюсь в нем вот этой пилочкой.  
Кофе ответил молчанием.  
— Вот и славно. — Она вернулась к ногтям. — Так что будь послушным ребенком и извинись, как полагается.  
Тони снова протестующе вякнул, но было заметно, что он признал свое поражение.  
— Все равно не понимаю, почему я не могу просто вручить ему пакет акций «Старк Индастриз». Это хотя бы практично. Или почку! Я очень дорожу своими органами, но, ради такого дела, я согласен завещать Кэпу почку. Но только одну.  
— Старк, на кой мне сдалась твоя почка?  
Фьюри поздоровался, Наташа приветливо улыбнулась, Тони облился кофе. Стив Роджерс вернулся с перевязки.

*

— Директор (кивок). Наташа (ответная улыбка). Старк (пауза). Тони.  
Поприветствовав собравшихся, Капитан аккуратно присел на кровать. Посторонний человек не заметил бы в плавных движениях ничего подозрительного; боевые товарищи сразу отметили непривычную медлительность, экономность жестов. Даже супер-солдату требовалось время, чтобы залечить множественные ушибы и несколько переломов. То, что он уже мог вставать и ходить самостоятельно, казалось скорее чудом.  
Пропавшая было ассистентка вручила Фьюри пакет и снова испарилась. Тот передал пакет Капитану. В пакете обнаружился следующий абсурдный ассортимент: несколько свежих газет, папка с логотипами и печатями «ЩИТа» (наверняка отчеты, еще отчеты, и еще парочка отчетов), несколько открыток с котятами, учебник новейшей истории, шоколадка, пара носков, упаковка мятной жвачки и маленький плюшевый мишка. Капитан поблагодарил сдержанно, но искренне. То, с каким трепетом старомодный бруклинец относился к пустячным подарочкам, быстро стало чем-то вроде легенды среди агентов, особенно младших.  
— А Тони хочет что-то тебе сказать. — Наташа поднялась из кресла и направилась к выходу.  
Фьюри пожал Капитану руку и последовал за ней. – Старк, на всякий случай напоминаю: восьмой этаж.  
Дверь закрылась. Старк то ли гипнотизировал чашку, то ли гадал на кофейной гуще; Капитан озадаченно смотрел на него и молчал. Когда пауза затянулась настолько, что даже думать о ее неловкости стало неловко, Тони отставил чашку и встал. Ситуация живо напомнила ему, почему для общения с людьми он использовал Пеппер. Ладно, "использовал" звучало грубо; он высоко ценил ее дипломатический талант. И активно эксплуатировал. Прямо руки чесались отправить ей смску, но останавливала перспектива получить по этим самым рукам толстой папкой с неподписанными контрактами, а потом еще сидеть эти контракты подписывать. В отсутствие лучших идей, Тони сунул руки в карманы и обвиняюще уставился на Роджерса. Тот поднял брови, всем своим видом как бы говоря "тебе надо — ты и распинайся". Тони вздохнул.  
— Так вот. — Не чувствовать себя идиотом не получалось. — Коллектив посчитал своим долгом сообщить мне, что я был неправ. Совершил ошибку. И что необходимо принять меры по этому поводу. Должен признать, ради справедливости: презентация была весьма красочная. Очень убедительная. Я уж было собрался уходить в монастырь, не пустили, почему-то.  
Лицо Капитана выражало бескрайнее недоумение. Мысль, что ты не единственный тормоз в комнате, принесла облегчение.  
— Извиниться. Меня прислали извиниться. — Тьфу, выговорил.  
Лицо Капитана стало совсем непонятное. Тони насторожился. Кэп медленно выговорил:  
— Извиниться. Прислали.  
Черт, ну почему быть хорошим человеком всегда так трудно? Почему Стив Роджерс хмурится и смотрит на Тони, будто он написал неприличное слово за заборе?  
— Слушай, я и сам не в восторге, но коллектив распорядился. Так что приступим.  
— К извинениям? — Это был сарказм? Подозрительно похоже на сарказм. Откуда Капитан Америка узнал про сарказм?!  
— Именно!  
— Какого лешего вы все вообще решили, что ты должен извиняться?  
Тони некультурно вытаращился.  
— А, ну да. Сотрясение же, ага. Если вкратце: Нью-Йорк, террористы в офисном здании, я залетел внутрь, ты забежал следом, здание сложилось. Один - ноль в пользу усиленных титановых сплавов, ты отправился на койку запасных.  
Капитан не оценил юмора.  
— Старк, имел место боевой форс-мажор. Ты действовал необдуманно; как лидер отряда, я должен был перехватить инициативу. Никто не знал, что это ловушка и здание рванет.  
— Согласен, всегда так обидно, когда не предупреждают заранее, банальной вежливости не хватает... Стоп, что значит "поступил необдуманно"?

*

В коридоре, Ник Фьюри и Черная Вдова расположились на неудобных стульях. Наташа по-прежнему трудилась над ногтями; какое-то время, все было спокойно.  
— Даю им еще пять минут, — сказал Фьюри, глядя на часы. Наташа на секунду задумалась.  
— Полторы.  
Фьюри продолжил смотреть на часы. Через одну минуту сорок две секунды за дверью раздались звуки спора на повышенных тонах. Фьюри поднялся.  
— Я в штаб. Проследи тут.  
Оставшись одна, Наташа улыбнулась и, не глядя, сгребла с соседнего стула аккуратно сложенную двадцатку.

*

— Старк, я тебе еще раз повторяю...  
— Нет, Кэп, ты не понимаешь: мне очень дороги мои зубы. А пальцы еще дороже, это же мой главный рабочий инструмент. Про мозг я вообще молчу — хочешь знать, на какую сумму застрахован мой мозг?  
— При чем тут твой мозг?!  
— При том, что мне доходчиво объяснили: если я сейчас облажаюсь, из меня вытрясут не только душу, но и все остальное.  
— Я же тебе только что объяснил, ситуация...  
— Мать твою, ну почему с тобой всегда так сложно?!  
Роджерс так опешил, что перестал возмущаться.  
— Почему это со мной сложно?  
Тони _почти_ растерялся.  
— А я почем знаю? Вот сейчас, например. Можно было управиться за две минуты, все предельно просто...  
— Надо поступать не как просто, а как правильно.  
— Вот, вот поэтому с тобой сложно! Твое "правильно" постоянно конфликтует с моим. Ты мне дашь извиниться или нет?  
— Нет. — Капитан скрестил руки на груди и упрямо выставил подбородок. — Мне не нужны твои извинения.  
Тони надулся. Пару минут оба молча сверлили друг друга взглядами, далекими от восторга.  
— А, плевать, мне же проще. Но. — Тони ткнул в сторону Кэпа пальцем. — От подарка ты не отделаешься. Если понадобится, я найму курьера круглосуточно гоняться за тобой с открыткой "Скорейшего выздоровления", насаженной на кактус.  
— Почему кактус? — Спросил Капитан с недоверием.  
— Я люблю суккуленты. А может, и не кактус, я еще не решил. Так. — Запустив мысленную обработку запроса, Тони взбодрился. — Конфеты, фу, книги, подарок для полных зануд, диски... нет, я не смогу заставить себя потакать твоим музыкальным вкусам. Да и начинать придется с приличной аудиосистемы, у тебя же...  
Насчитав несколько поводов обидеться и сбившись, Капитан уже собрался выставить Тони за дверь, как тот вдруг сменил направление потока идей.  
— Так, а если билет... театры, музеи... подарочные сертификаты... маразм. Галереи...  
Капитан встрепенулся.  
— Галереи? — Спросил он с интересом.  
Тони мысленно поздравил себя с победой. Переломы пальцев откладывались.  
— Верно, ты же у нас фанат искусства. Вроде бы, даже изучал когда-то? Ну, до...  
— Было дело, да, — неловко подтвердил Роджерс, опуская взгляд. — Я все собирался поездить по Нью-Йорку, посмотреть галереи, музеи, приобщиться, да всё... руки не доходили.  
Врать Капитан не умел совершенно, но Тони не собирался разоблачать его социопатические тенденции.  
— Без проблем, Кэп. Сделаем всё в лучшем виде, приобщим тебя по полной программе. Это будет культпоход твоей мечты. — Тони уже предвкушал, как запряжет Пеппер составлять план похода, в то время как сам он вернется к своей (куда более интересной) работе. За всеми этими радостями он чуть не пропустил, что Капитан ему ответил.  
— Такой подарок я приму с большой радостью, спасибо. — Казалось, Кэп принял какое-то решение и был им доволен. — Кроме того, нам не помешает провести немного времени вне поля боя. Пообщаться, наконец, познакомиться. Это будет полезно. Давно пора.  
Тони завис. Он уставился на Стива Роджерса, как на человека, который внезапно заговорил на незнакомом Тони языке. Стив Роджерс улыбался, спокойно и благодушно, как будто не он только что сказал Тони Старку, что хотел бы пообщаться с ним, Тони Старком, узнать его, Тони Старка, поближе, ПОТОМУ ЧТО.  
"Потому что эффективность командной работы, — услужливо подсказал внутренний голос. — Конечно, будет полезно, мир во всем мире на кону. Но какая самоотдача, а? Вот из кого вышел бы превосходный глава отдела кадров, на него согласились бы бесплатно работать. Одно слово — герой..." Сообразив, что затянувшаяся пауза могла испортить атмосферу праздника, Тони заулыбался.  
— Конечно, замётано. Выздравливай, Кэп, развлекайся, пощипывай персонал за всякие места. Я всё организую.  
Капитан кивнул с улыбкой, Тони ухмыльнулся как можно беспечнее, и вышел. За дверью он перестал улыбаться.

_*_

_— Ну что, миссия выполнена? — Наташа легко поднялась со стула. Видимо, шпионские суставы не умели затекать, эта способность отсутствовала в наборе навыков._  
— Мммм... — Тони не ответил и посмотрел на нее так, будто не понял вопрос.  
— Что "ммм"? Старк, ты извинился? Потому что мы договаривались, наказание...  
— Фигня ваше наказание. — Перебил Тони и двинулся на выход. Наташа последовала за ним. — Полная фигня и детский лепет. Я лучше придумал.  
Наташа вопросительно подняла брови. Тони посмотрел на нее и улыбнулся широкой, странной улыбкой: в ней было и довольное, злорадное торжество, и предвкушение, и что-то еще, малозаметное, безрадостное и нехорошее. В глазах его плясали метафорические черти.  
— Я пригласил Капитана Америку на свидание. 

_*_

_Тони молчал всю дорогу до Башни. Дома он почти не огрызался на подначки и шутливые поздравления, не обсуждал лабораторные планы с Брюсом и рано ушел спать._  
Стив Роджерс выписался из больницы через два дня.  
Тони его уже ждал. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/ahathani_twt)


End file.
